Most contemporary dishwashers for use in a typical household include a wash tub for storing utensils during a wash cycle in which the stored utensils are cleaned. A dispensing system may be provided for dispensing chemistry as part of the cycle of operation. Contemporary dishwasher dispensers use an electromechanical actuator such as a solenoid or a wax motor. Electromechanical dispensers are typically mounted on the door of a dishwasher, which requires a large hole in the dishwasher interior creating the possibility of leaks. Additionally, wiring must be routed to the dispenser and actuator. The actuator is located outside of the dishwasher interior, so a perimeter gasket must be used along with a set of screws to mount the dispenser to the door.
At the start of the washing operation, the door assembly is opened, the dispenser is loaded, and, after loading the dishes, the door assembly is closed. During the washing operation, an electromechanical mechanism opens the dispenser allowing detergent to fall into the dishwasher. A controller may be operably connected with the dispensing system and various other components of the dishwasher to execute the cycle of operation.